


A deep, calm breath in a storm

by smaragdbird



Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [9]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: DeVoeux is an arse but he means well, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, James needs a hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for the Terror Rare Pair WeekAfter the lashing, James needs sleep, and maybe a drink as ill advised as that may seem.Charles DeVoeux can provide both
Relationships: Commander James Fitzjames/Charles Frederick des Voeux
Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542748
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	A deep, calm breath in a storm

James had only returned to Erebus a scant few minutes ago when there was a knock on his cabin door. It was late and he was exhausted so he was in half a mind to refuse whoever was outside but then he was the captain now and it might be an emergency.

“Sir”, Charles gave a token salute and an impatient look but did not seem as if there was an urgent situation at hand that required James’ attention.

“How can I help you Mr DeVoeux?” James asked. It had been a long day and he felt emotionally and physically drained.

“You look like you need this”, Charles said quietly and showed a bottle of rum half hidden under his jacket.

After just witnessing Crozier drowned in spirits ordering an unfairly severe punishment on a man who had clearly meant well if pursuing it in the wrong way, drinking might not be a good idea. On the other hand, maybe Charles was right. Even Stanley had sounded concerned for him earlier – the last time that had happened, James had been nearly dying from a combination of a malaria and a bullet wound.

Wordlessly James stepped aside and let Charles in, who unceremoniously grabbed two glasses and poured them rum, James more than himself.

“How did you get the key to the liquor cabinet?” James asked after downing his glass, which Charles refilled.

“I glared at Aylmore until he gave it to me”. 

When he looked up Charles was smirking at him and James could imagine the scene well enough that it startled a snort out of him. 

“You look awful”, Charles continued, “What happened?”

James knew about the cost of secrets. How keeping quiet could make one feel like they were suffocating. He also knew that this was his burden as captain. Charles was no longer just a fellow officer he was his subordinate now. James also knew he could trust Charles like he could trust the earth to turn.

He told Charles about what had happened on Terror, about the men’s punishment and how, in his opinion, Crozier had gone above and beyond in Hickey’s case. 

“I feel like I should’ve done something in that situation”, he confessed. “The men will take very badly. I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t if I’m the right man for this.”

“Yes, you are”, Charles’ voice left no room for doubt. “I joined this expedition because of you, not because of Franklin or anyone else. And the others, LeVesconte, Hodgson, Collins, even Aylmore, we all feel the same. Because we know you’re a good captain. You can handle this.”

James gave him a wan smile. “I wish I had your confidence.”

“If Crozier isn’t up to the job as you said, then you have to do it”, Charles continued. “And I know you can do it. Hell, you’re already doing it. How often since Franklin’s death has Crozier called a command meeting, twice? You’re the one doing all the work and the men see that. Don’t start doubting yourself now just because Crozier’s finally shown openly what a mean drunk he is.”

“You shouldn’t talk about him like that”, James said but his protest was half-hearted at best.

“To hell with that man. He’s not stepping up to his post, you are. And you mean something to me, so I’ll talk about him however I damn well please, because he’s making you miserable.”

“Only you could pay someone a compliment while swearing like a sailor.” This time the smile reached James’ eyes.

“I am a sailor, James”, Charles reminded him. “Now drink up, you look like you need to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You could stay”, James said and it sounded more like a plea than a suggestion. 

“That’s not a good idea.” But he hesitated.

“I know. But you could stay.”

“Fine. My cabin’s too bloody cold anyway.”

“Is that the only reason?” Bantering with Charles was so familiar, it felt soothing.

“The most handsome man in the Royal Navy shouldn’t fish for compliments.” Charles rolled his eyes but when he kissed him, James decided to take that as a compliment as well.


End file.
